


TMNT Drabbles

by theemdash



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics)
Genre: Action, Drabble Collection, Gen, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-05-16
Updated: 2007-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of TMNT drabbles and short fiction.Annoyingly Perfect— implied unrequited Leo/Karai, grumpy RaphThe Weapon— similar scene, Raph's POV





	1. Annoyingly Perfect (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai has perfect form and Leo can't help but notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my TMNT buds who I met in the mid-90s.

She has perfect form; I can't help stopping, staring, watching when I should be fighting, protecting . . . but I forget that—because she's perfect. Karai ducks a nunchuck and her hair shines silver in the light, blinding. Her muscles in her legs tighten—tense and release—when she kicks out.

Mikey takes the hit on the chin and somehow turns it into a flip, landing shakily on his feet.

"Leo!" Raph growls. "Quit watchin' your girlfriend."

I snarl while messily disarming one of the Foot.

Karai turns, sneering beautifully, and throws herself into a flawless roundhouse.

She is _so_ annoyingly perfect.


	2. The Weapon (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph sees Karai for what she is.

Tch. Leo stared at her through the whole fight, like she was a damn angel or something. But Raph saw Karai for what she was: a tool for the Foot, a human weapon tempered by false promises of honor and loyalty. She was no better than Raph, maybe no worse, but definitely no better.

And yet Leo bowed to her, flicking his eyes down, the fool.

A smile ghosted her face, her eyes shining. "Until we meet again," she said.

Leo actually blushed, and Raph gripped white knuckles around his sai. She was a weapon like Raph, built to kill, but against Leo she was much more dangerous.


End file.
